watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Straight Face
' Straight Face (#484)|next=yes|nextvideo= GirlsPlay Update (6) (#485)}} Straight Face was the twenty-fifth installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls attempting to keep a straight face whilst reading out a funny quote. This video was uploaded on December 31st, 2015 and as the 484th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mackenzie, Mars, and Stephanie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls going off tangent for a moment before getting to the game. Mars gets clarification on the point of the game, saying that she's already laughing. Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now As Mars begins reading, she has already laughed, which Mackenzie laughs and celebrates to. Mars reads the quote and is somewhat annoyed by the quote, while Mackenzie and Stephanie both find it humorous. Writing with a broken pencil is pointless Stephanie reads the next quote which Mackenzie finds funny, though Stephanie is able to keep a straight face long enough before laughing. Mackenzie realizes how screwed she is, as Stephanie gets a point for keeping a straight face. Darling, it's better down where it's wetter take it from me Mackenzie reads the next quote, which Mackenzie is able to keep a straight face for, earning herself a point, as she says that she really wanted to break into song. Why so miserable Harry? You should be very proud of yourself after last night Mars reads the next quote, and all three girls are able to keep a straight face, before Mackenzie begins laughing. A man just assaulted me with milk, cream, and butter. How dairy. Stephanie reads the quote and all three immediately laugh once she gets to the pun. Stephanie found the pun very funny, saying that she thought she had it. Where are average things made? In a satisfactory. Mackenzie reads the quote and immediately laughs once she gets to the pun, as Mars jokingly points out the pun. "I don't know" said Harry "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride." Mars reads the quote and laughs once she finishes reading the quote, with the other girls laughing as well. Mackenzie comments that the Harry Potter quotes are just funny. When Peter Pan punches, the never land. Stephanie reads the quote and laughs once she gets to the pun, and is unhappy that she laughed. The other girls also laugh at the quote. I used to be a banker, but I lost interest. Mackenzie reads the quote and is able to keep a straight face, though Stephanie was on the verge of laughing. Harry didn't sleep at all last night. He could hear Neville sobbing in his pillows for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? Mars reads the quote and silently laughs, though Mackenzie struggles to hold in her laughter, saying that it was the longest and most out of context thing she's ever heard. Oh come, come, come now. You're as wet as you can get. Stephanie prepares herself as she reads the quote, being able to somewhat keep a straight face. She comments on the amount of "come"s, which makes Mackenzie laugh. Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand that anyone else's. Mackenzie takes a look at the paper and already laughs, Mackenzie reads the quote and is able to keep a straight face. Men are the best cooks. Because with two eggs, one sausage, and a little bit of milk, he can fill your tummy for nine months. Mars reads the quote, which all three girls laugh at, Mars seemingly being annoyed by the quote. I stepped on a corn flake. Now I'm a cereal killer. Stephanie reads the quote, and is laughing before she can finish the quote. She finishes the quote, and the other girls laugh as well. "Well?" Ron said, looking up at Harry, "How was it?". Harry considered for a moment, "Wet", he said truthfully. Mackenzie reads the quote and is able to keep a straight face, though Mars tries to make her laugh, though it doesn't work. When I think of books I touch my shelf. Mackenzie reads the quote and all three girls laugh once she gets to the pun. After they've read all the quotes, they decide that they all came pretty close and decide to close the video by chugging a glassful of beer. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Stephanie Category:2015